


Dream

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69





	Dream

**“I was cuddling with Karkat and he started licking my neck and I could actually feel his tongue on my neck”**

_I was cuddling with Karkat when I felt a wet warmth on my neck. I didn’t move, confused. The warmth moved upwards and a trail of some mysterious dampness trailed after it. I could feel Karkat’s warm breath on my neck. I made a small whimper in the back of my throat without noticing. He took that as an invitation to continue, so he did just that. He started from the base of my neck and left a trail of saliva all the way to my jaw. I finally find my voice. “K- Karkat. What a- are you doing?” He mumbled against my neck, “Why baby, do you not like it? I thought the whimpering was telling me to continue.” I went silent and tried to think of something to say back to him. My mind failed me and left me with nothing to come back with. I stayed silent and tried to suppress the noises that tried to make their way out of my throat. Suddenly he started to fade and I became super confused. “Karkat?”_

I woke up just then. I looked to my side and saw Karkat staring at me like I had gone crazy. He whispered, “Babe, why were you calling my name?” I didn’t know how I was supposed to answer that without sounding crazy. It’s not like I could just say, _“Yeah I just had a dream about you licking my neck and I actually felt it.”_ He would think I was crazy or delusional. I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it again without saying anything. I put a hand to my neck where Karkat had been licking my neck in the dream. There was a bit of dampness there, and that confused me even more than I had been before. _“What the hell is going on?”_ I sighed and shook my head, telling him non-verbally to just drop it and that it wasn’t that important. He nodded and enveloped me in a hug. “I love you.” I smiled and hugged him back. “I love you too, Karkat.”

Then he did something I never expected.

He licked my neck.


End file.
